¡Dame un beso!
by The Nova 6
Summary: Cuatro veces fue Romano a verla. Y recibió cuatro besos. Pero para el italiano, el único que de verdad importaba era el último que le dio.


**Disclaimer:Los personajes de Hetalia de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de Himaruya.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>¡DAME UN BESO!<span>****  
><strong>

* * *

><p>La primera vez que Romano le pidió un beso, era un niño, por lo que ella le respondió:<p>

— ¿Quieres un beso? —sonrió felinamente—. ¿Y dónde quiere Romano–chan que le dé el beso?

—A–aquí —el pequeño italiano se señaló la mejilla, colorado y echando humo por la cabeza. Bélgica sonrió y se agachó en cuclillas al lado del niño, el cual había clavado la mirada en el suelo, con la cara convertida en un tomate. La belga le dio un dulce besito y le guiñó un ojo.

—Ya tienes tu beso, Romanito. ¿Contento?

El niño salió corriendo a esconderse en el primer sitio que pillara. Estaba avergonzadísimo. Emma sonrió y volvió a hacer sus tareas.

La próxima vez que vio al italiano, ella ya era independiente. Él aún no, pero estaba cerca de lograr su libertad. Y se había convertido en un mocito de quince años.

— ¡Romano–chan! —abrazó al muchacho efusivamente. Él ya era un adolescente y sus deseos y pensamientos respecto a la belga habían cambiado mucho desde la primera vez que le había pedido un beso—. ¿A qué has venido?

— ¡D–dame un beso! —le pidió, balbuceando y mirando nuevamente al suelo. En eso aún no había cambiado, fue lo que pensó Bélgica. Ella, divertida, preguntó:

— ¿Y dónde quiere Romano–chan que le dé el beso?

—A–aquí —el muchacho se señaló la mejilla, con las mejillas llenas de rubor. Emma tuvo una sensación de dejà vu, y luego recordó la escena que había tenido lugar cuando ambos eran más jóvenes.

—Muy bien —le dijo, le cogió de la cara suavemente y le dio el beso en la mejilla—. ¿Te gusta así?

El italiano no pudo hacer más que asentir torpemente con la cabeza, tragando saliva y notando su cara arderle.

—G–gracias... ¡me voy! —salió disparado en dirección contraria. Y Bélgica se quedó sonriendo felinamente. A pesar de haber crecido, Romanito no había cambiado nada.

La tercera vez que le vio, él le dijo que ya era mayor de edad, aunque lo cierto es que sólo tenía diecisiete años.

—Vaya, Romano–chan, sigues igual de adorable que cuando eras pequeño —la belga acarició su cara.

— ¡N–no me digas eso, maldición! —exclamó con el rulito erizado y la cara toda colorada—. He venido a pedirte...es decir, quería... ¡dame un beso!

— ¿Otra vez, Romanito? —la belga lo miró pícaramente—. Ya sabes que yo encantada... ¿dónde quiere Romano–chan que le dé el beso?

El italiano tenía muy claro dónde quería el beso. Y no era exactamente en la mejilla. Pero tenía miedo de que ella no quisiera. Temores de adolescente crecidito.

—A–aquí —–el chico señaló su mejilla. Esa vez Emma no tuvo que agacharse, simplemente le dio el beso. Y Romano notó un calor que le recorría todo el cuerpo, tanto que notaba que casi tenía fiebre.

— ¿Qué me dices de éste, Romanito? —Nueva sonrisa felina por parte de la belga.

—E–es... ¡m–maldita sea, no puedo! ¡No estoy listo! —Tras exclamar eso, salió disparado. Pero la próxima vez que se encontraran estaría preparado.

Y con ese pensamiento en mente, llegó el cumpleaños número veinte de Romano, ya en la época actual. Y Bélgica fue de las primeras en acudir.

—Hola, Romano–chan —le saludó abrazándolo por el cuello—. Estás muy guapo, los veinte años te sientan muy bien.

El rulito del italiano se erizó al instante, y un suave rubor cruzó su cara.

—P–pues ya ves...te agradezco que hayas venido —respondió, intentando sonreír.

—No podía dejar de hacerlo —le dijo ella, guiñándole el ojo—. No te he podido traer ningún regalo, pero si quieres cualquier cosa puedes decírmelo, Romanito.

— ¡N–no me llames así! ¡Ya no soy un niño, maledizione! —gritó el joven, como un tomate maduro—. Y...querría... ¡quiero un beso!

Se arrepintió nada más habérselo dicho. Ella le daría un beso como lo había pedido, igual que las veces anteriores, pero seguía sin atreverse a decirle dónde lo quería.

— ¿Un beso? Ya veo... ¿y dónde quiere Romano–chan que le dé el beso?

Era la cuarta vez que escuchaba eso, y debería estar acostumbrado, pero él lo sentía como si fuera la primera vez.

—L–lo quiero...lo quiero aquí... —abrió un poco la boca y se acercó a Emma, la cual, sonrojada, inició el mismo movimiento. Los labios de ambos se juntaron y cerraron los ojos. Romano perdió el miedo y la vergüenza y su corazón se llenó de felicidad. Al separarse, se quedaron mirando el uno al otro.

— ¿Te ha gustado éste? —susurró Bélgica.

—Claro que me ha gustado —le respondió Lovino, también en susurros—. Estaría dispuesto a repetirlo...

Ya no había quien le parara. Cogió a Emma de la mano y la llevó gentilmente detrás de una esquina del pasillo. Allí, contra la pared, Romano pudo sentir de nuevo el placer de besar de nuevo a Bélgica. Y estaba seguro de que a partir de ese día, pediría los besos de otra manera.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Este fic se lo quiero dedicar a Narue Inverse y a Grosella, dos autoras de esta página a las que aprecio muchísimo y siempre me soportan :P ¡Para vosotras, chicas! :D<strong>


End file.
